


Dream Life

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	Dream Life

Dean felt so hopeless as he watched her run for her room as soon as they got back to the Bunker. She hadn’t said a word the entire drive back, which wasn’t like her. Still Dean understood better than anyone what she was going through. Coming back to reality after being stuck in a Djinn’s dream world was brutal. Dean only wished she would talk to him or Sam at least. Sam didn’t push her though, he just ignored Dean’s looks and headed for his own room as soon as they got back, leaving Dean in the library with a bottle of whiskey.

Sitting in the dark of the library, Dean thought about all the things he should have said to her. All the ways he should have forced her to confide in him, but he knew he couldn’t. Y/N didn’t bottle things up like he did. She was a talker and her keeping quiet meant something bad was going on in her head. He felt her slipping aways from him fast and he had no idea what to do about it.

He loved her. Not that he had ever told her or showed her, but still he had no idea how to live this life without her. She was his best friend and the reason he was still able to smile. She forced him to share his crap with her and it had helped. He felt lighter. Stronger, with her around. But Dean had always known none of this would last forever. She wasn’t born into this life or even raised in it. She had been a grieving widow when he had first met her. A damn smart one and tough as hell, but still she had been a civilian. Dean should never had let her follow them or even let her into this life in the first place, but that was 3 years ago now. There was nothing he could do about that decision now. Nothing he could do to change the darkness he had inflicted upon her life, but he could have let her go when he saw her shape cross the library and walk up the stairs carrying her back.

He was going to let her go. Let her walk out of his life forever, but he couldn’t. His every instinct told him she was better off and that he should pretend as if he hadn’t seen her. She wanted to go and he should let her. He just couldn’t.

Without of ever being aware he ever moved, Dean rose from his chair, ran up the stairs and into the rain after her. He told himself he needed to know she was going to be okay and that was all. Dean knew he was lying to himself but he wasn’t ready to face that lie. Having her leave was one thing, but ruining their friendship was not something he was prepared to do.

“Y/N!” Dean called after her and she froze, slowly turning around to face him. Dean’s heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain.

“I can’t stay. I can’t do this anymore,” she sobbed and Dean had to fight to not run to her and pull her against his chest. He had no right to ask her to stay. He had nothing to offer her. She deserved an apple pie life, a husband that could keep her safe and not put her in danger by merely loving her. She deserved everything Dean wished he could give her, but would never come close to possessing.   

“It’s okay. Just… just promise me you are going to be okay,” Dean begged, desperately wanting to ask her to stay, but he couldn’t.

“I can’t. I don’t know that I will be. All I know is it beats the alternative. I can’t stay here with you without really staying with you,” she was full on crying now and Dean’s eyes opened wide in shock. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying.

“Would you be okay if you stayed with me?” Dean asked carefully, using her words, afraid he had misunderstood her. He didn’t want to cause her more pain that she was already going through.

“Dean… please don’t make this any harder.  **This wasn’t supposed to happen** ,” she pleaded with him, but Dean couldn’t stop. Not now. Not if there was a chance he had been what she had hallucinated about. Not if there was a chance he could make it real for her.

“Y/N/N sweetheart, just tell me,” Dean carefully took a step forward, no longer paying attention to the cold or the rain. All he saw was the girl standing right in front of him, looking as scared as he felt.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with my best friend okay! I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with the only person I have ever been sure about since I lost everything. I am not supposed to be happy that any of this happened, because if it hadn’t I wouldn’t have met him!” she was screaming at him now, but Dean just looked at her. His heart broke for her and he had no idea how to make it better. He had no idea what to say so he said the three words that kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind as his eyes rested upon her.

“I love you,” the words fell from his lips and Y/N stopped. She stopped screaming. She stopped moving. She just stood there staring at him, so Dean swallowed harshly before taking a deep breath, slowly walking towards her.

“I can’t give you a normal life or any of the things that were in that dream of yours, but I love you. If you stay I promise you that will never change and I will do anything to keep you safe. Y/N I…”

Before he could say another word Y/N interrupted him. “I dreamed of this. Here. The Bunker. Sam. Cas. The only change was us. I love you too Dean

Dean felt as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs. Of everything she could have said, those words had been the last he expected. Then a smile slid across his face as he took a last step towards her. “That doesn’t have to be a dream sweetheart,” Dean promised her. He had no idea who of them moved first. All he felt was his arms around her and hers around his neck as he kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had been holding back for years and he felt her do the same. They were both out of breath when the broke apart and Dean tenderly rested his forehead against hers, laughing when she whispered, asking him if this was real.

“It’s very real Y/N/N and so will our colds be if we don’t get our asses back inside soon,” he teased making her laugh with him.Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t remember anyone looking at him like she did in that moment. Like he was her entire world. It was terrifying and intoxicating at the same time.

“I love you Dean Winchester. You and this life is all I want,” she promised as if she read his mind and Dean smiled kissing her again. He wasn’t going to screw this up. Not this time. Not with her. He was going to be there for her and keep her safe. She was going to keep him sane and human.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, making her squeal and laugh as he lifted her off ground along with her bag, carrying her back inside the Bunker with him, promising himself tonight would be the last time he’d ever even come close to losing her. Dean would give up his life before he let anything happen to her and he would make sure every monster knew it would be the end of theirs if they as much as looked at her wrong.

“Stop worrying and take me to bed,” Y/N spoke softly in his arms, her hand playing with the hairline on his neck. He smiled and shook his head, impressed she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

The bag fell to the floor at the bottom of the stairs but Y/N stayed in Dean’s arms for the rest of the night, as he proved his love for her over and over again, making Sam wish he had gone to a motel for the night.   


End file.
